Vergib mir nicht
by Alraune
Summary: SLASH! CHARADEATH! HPDM Oh, wie gern würde ich dir diese Lügen ins Gesicht schreien! Wie gern würde ich dich fertig machen, wie gern würde ich behaupten können, dass wirklich alles, was ich sage, stimmt.


**Titel: **Vergib mir nicht!

**Autor: **Alraune

**Disclaimer: **Wie ihr euch vielleicht denken könnt, bin ich nicht die verehrte J. K. Rowling, denn mir gehört nichts.

**Beta: **Heikchen1987 -durchknuddel- Heike, du bist die Beste:) (B/N: -backknuddel- Nein, du bist die Beste. Hab dir lieb:) (A/N: Hab dir auch lieb. lol)

**Warnung: **SLASH! CHARA-DEATH!

**Summary: **Oh, wie gern würde ich dir diese Lügen ins Gesicht schreien! Wie gern würde ich dich fertig machen, wie gern würde ich behaupten können, dass das wirklich stimmt.

xXx

Vergib mir nicht

Es ist schon seltsam... Jetzt stehe ich hier vor deinem Grab und starre die Buchstaben an, die unerbittlich verkünden: "Hier ruht Harry James Potter, geboren am 31.07.1980, in der Schlacht gefallen am 24.06.1997. Er opferte sich für uns, möge er in Frieden ruhen."

Ja, so war es, du hast dich für uns geopfert, du verfluchter Dummkopf! Wieso musst du bloß so verdammt mutig und selbstlos sein? Weißt du, wie mich das ankotzt?

Nein, du weißt es nicht, du bist ja tot. Tot. Tot, wie eine Maus, von einer Katze gefressen, tot, wie eine plattgeklatschte Fliege, tot, wie ein Ochse beim Metzger. Wieso musstest du sterben? Wieso hättest du nicht einfach abhauen können, so wie ich? Ich bin abgehauen, ich bin ein Feigling, aber ich lebe.

Ja, ich lebe. Ich strotze nur so vor Gesundheit, und ich bin glücklich, dass ich überlebt habe.

Oh, wie gern würde ich dir diese Lügen ins Gesicht schreien! Wie gern würde ich dich fertig machen, wie gern würde ich behaupten können, dass wirklich alles, was ich sage, stimmt.

Aber du bist nicht mehr da, du bist einfach weggegangen, hast mich alleingelassen, ohne mich auch nur einmal zu fragen!

Wie kannst du es nur wagen? Du weißt doch, dass ich dich liebe! Oder nicht?

Nein, das weißt du nicht. Schließlich habe ich es dir nie gesagt. Und ich wünsche mir auch nicht, es dir noch sagen zu können, du sollst ewig leiden!

Wie kommst du eigentlich überhaupt dazu, zu behaupten, dass du Voldemort einfach so besiegen könntest! Ja, gut, du hast ihn besiegt, aber du bist auch selber bei draufgegangen! Einfach so, von meinem eigenen Vater getötet. Ich hab's ganz genau gesehen, wie dich der grüne Lichtstrahl in der Brust getroffen hat.

Wieso bist du nicht ausgewichen, du Idiot?

Aber eigentlich bin ich ja stolz auf meinen Vater, schließlich hat er etwas geschafft, was der Große Dunkle Lord sechzehn Jahre lang nicht hingekriegt hat. Jawohl sechzehn, nicht mal siebzehn bist du geworden. Jetzt hättest du endlich Auto, oder wie die Dinger heißen, fahren lernen können, jetzt wärst du erwachsen, du hättest deine UTZe haben können, verdammt noch mal!

Und nun bist du gestorben, einfach so, ohne dich von mir zu verabschieden. Aber, hey, das ist auch gut so, wir sind doch Feinde, nicht wahr? Wir hatten uns am Tag davor so toll gestritten, sogar geprügelt hast du dich mit mir. Weißt du, wie ich gelitten habe, deine weiche, warme Haut zu fühlen, deine leuchtenden, grünen Augen zu sehen, deine kirschroten Lippen meinen Hals streifen zu spüren? Nein, du weißt es nicht, schließlich habe ich es dir nicht gesagt, aber vermutlich würdest du dich auch dafür noch entschuldigen.

So, wie vor drei Monaten, als ich dir eine Strafarbeit verpasst hatte, weil du mir aus Versehen auf den Fuß getreten bist, da hast du dich auch entschuldigt. Ich hätte dir am liebsten ins Gesicht geschlagen. Aber ich glaube, das habe ich auch getan.

Wie kannst du nur so verflucht dumm sein? So verflucht großmütig, und freigiebig, und aufopfernd? Wieso hast du keinen Stolz, du kleines, erbärmliches Häufchen Elend? Hast du kein Ego, bist du nicht du selbst, gibt es in dir nicht jemanden, der sagt: "Hey, jetzt bin ich mal dran!"?

Nein, den gibt es nicht, muss wohl in den Genen liegen, schließlich sind deine Eltern auch für dich gestorben, haben sich auch für dich aufgeopfert.

Sie haben dich geliebt. Pah! Ich liebe dich viel mehr, aber ich glaube, ich sollte anfangen, dich zu hassen, weil du mein Leben zerstört hast, indem du gestorben bist. Doch, dich zu hassen, das würde mir Spaß machen, dich aus vollem Herzen zu hassen, dir Fallen zu stellen, dich und deine Freunde zu beleidigen, das würde mich glücklich machen.

Aber es würde mich nicht so glücklich machen wie ein einziges Lächeln von dir. Wenn du noch ein einziges Mal lächeln würdest, bloß für mich.

Wenn du jetzt wieder auferstehen könntest, würdest du es vermutlich tun, du schleimiger Bastard. Kannst du mich nicht in Ruhe lassen, musst du immer noch in meinen Gedanken rumschwirren? Kannst du mich nicht in meinem Selbstmitleid und meiner Trauer suhlen lassen?

Wieso verfolgen deine Augen mich in meinen Träumen? Wieso glaube ich so oft, deine Stimme zu hören? Kannst du nicht einfach abhauen und in deinem Grab bleiben, wo du hingehörst?

"Ich verzeihe dir", höre ich dich sagen. Aber das will ich nicht! Das ist alles meine verdammte Schuld, ich bin ein verdammtes Arschloch, und ich liebe dich, ich habe es dir bloß nie gesagt, weil ich dafür zu feige, zu erbärmlich bin.

Aber wenn du mir verzeihst, demütigst du mich, kapierst du das nicht? Kannst du mir nicht ein kleines bisschen Stolz lassen, das letzte was ich habe, den Stolz darauf, dich jahrelang gehasst zu haben?

Auch wenn es bloß eine Lüge ist. Aber das weiß ja niemand.

Vergib mir nicht, Harry, vergib mir nicht.

Das habe ich nicht verdient.

xXx

A/N: Reviews? Bitte? -smile-

B/N: -schluchz- Sooooo, traurig. Ihr müsst ihr einfach reviewen.

Ihr müsst doch Alraune für so etwas Grandioses danken.

Sonst hole ich Voldy und dann…

A/N: Und Heike hat gute Beziehungen zu Voldy... Mwahahahahaha!


End file.
